


Promises and Insomniacs

by Finchflame



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchflame/pseuds/Finchflame
Summary: Kaladin knows sneaking around in the dead of night is a terrible idea. But he made a promise, and Shallan is determined to hold him to it.





	Promises and Insomniacs

“Apologize to Adolin for me. I actually kind of like him. He's a good man. Not just for a lighteyes. Just…a good person. I've never given him the credit he deserves.”  
“And…” Kaladin steeled himself. “If I die… give Adolin a kiss and say it’s from me, okay?”  
Shallan’s eyes widened. “I… what? I thought you hated him until a few minutes ago!”  
“Of course I hate him. I hate how adorable and honorable he is. I hate that I like him.” Kaladin admitted.  
Shallan smirked. “Of course, to give him a kiss from you, I have to get a kiss from you, don’t I?”  
Kaladin turned around, grabbing Shallan by the shoulders, and kissed her roughly on the lips. She grabbed at his hair and kissed him back.  
“If you survive… give Adolin that kiss from me.” Shallan said, cheeks flushed.  
“Okay.”  
“Of course.” said Shallan, smiling, “that means that if we both survive, I’ll be giving him your kiss and you’ll be giving him my kiss.”  
Kaladin smiled. “That could get confusing.”  
“Well, in the event that we both survive, I challenge us to make a pact to kiss him.”  
“Fine.” Kaladin said. “I’ll just have to make sure I die, then. It would be less embarrassing.”  
“Don’t hide your feelings, Kaladin. Especially to yourself.” Shallan said softly.  
He grunted. “Whatever. We have a chasmfiend to escape from. Time is ticking.”  
_______________  
You have killed her...  
Kaladin couldn’t sleep. He knew he should sleep. It was late. He had an injury. But Syl…  
The door opened, slowly and silently. Who could that be at this hour? Someone coming to check on him? He closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.  
The someone tiptoed over and shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes. It was Shallan.  
“Why are you here?” he whispered.  
“I’ll explain later” she whispered back, handing him his crutch. “Here. Come.”  
Kaladin got up and tried to hobble sneakily out of the infirmary.  
“What are we doing?” he asked Shallan once they were out of earshot .  
“We made a promise, remember?” Shallan said. “And Adolin and I are leaving for the Shattered Plains tomorrow...”  
Kaladin sighed. “I’m not even going to ask how or why you dragged me out of the hospital at third moon to do this, but I do hope you have a storming plan for this, because Bridge Four will kill me if they find us.”  
“...Of course I have a plan. I just haven’t thought of one yet.” Shallan said.  
“That’s it, I’m going back-”  
Shallan snatched his crutch away from him. “By all means, try.”  
Kaladin sighed. “Fine.”  
By some amount of sheer luck and insanity, they managed to sneak past the guards to Adolin’s room. Shallan opened the door. The faint glow of Stormlight greeted them.  
“Shallan? Kaladin?” Adolin said. “What are you doing?”  
“Having an insomniac party.” said Shallan. “Care to join?”  
She closed the door behind them, stored across the room, and kissed Adolin on the cheek.  
“That’s from Kaladin.” she said.  
Adolin stiffened. “What- Kaladin?” he stammered, shocked.  
“I… Adolin, I…” Kaladin leaned forward and kissed him. He fully expected Adolin to shove him away and yell at him.  
He was not expecting in the slightest that Adolin would kiss him back.  
Kaladin stood on tiptoe to get a better angle, but his ankle kept giving, so he just sort of leaned backwards into Shallan, and then all of them just fell on the floor in a heap.


End file.
